


Inmate In Hell(Or A Hero Imprisoned)

by Ava_Writes_Alot



Series: Never Enough For Me [2]
Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: Seisen no Keifu | Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War, Fire Emblem: Thracia 776
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Canon Compliant, Canon divergence because it's claud!ced haha, EXCEPT FOR ONE SCENE, Fuck Canon, Gen, Implied Karin/Sety | Ced, Leif's perspective exclusively, Retelling, Thracia is good - Freeform, but that's not until later, no beta we die like sigurd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-16
Packaged: 2021-03-08 07:54:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26848492
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ava_Writes_Alot/pseuds/Ava_Writes_Alot
Summary: Sent to a prison where heroes are judged as traitors.
Relationships: Brighton & Machyua, Fergus & Karin (Fire Emblem), Leif Faris Claus & Asbel, Leif Faris Claus & Eyvel, Leif Faris Claus & Karin, Leif Faris Claus & Lifis, Leif Faris Claus & Nanna, Sety | Ced & Asbel
Series: Never Enough For Me [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1793434
Kudos: 5





	1. Under Pressure Of Foreign Influence

**Author's Note:**

> This is more or less a narrative retelling of chapters 4-7 of Thracia. With some added bonuses, it also is connected to my longfic "Never Be Enough" but only if you look hard enough.

_Now within Raydrik’s clutches, Leif was taken to Manster by imperial soldiers. The irony of it all was that Manster was once a part of House Leonster, but now, it was governed by House Friege. Who had personally been installed as rulers by the Emperor of Grannvale after his conquest of North Thracia._ _Raydrik had once been a general of the Kingdom of Connaught but colluded with the Empire during the war. However, since he collided with the Empire during the war, he became Baron of Manster. And Raydrik was entrusted with the day-to-day management of Manster._

_Leif would now see firsthand what life was like in his family's former home…_

* * *

Leif opened his eyes and groaned, being in complete darkness, he almost forgot where he was. At first, he lay there, not remembering anything, but then he remembered. _Nanna._

With an audible gasp, he sat himself up and looked around again, trying to adjust his eyes to the dark. Once his vision was clearer, he caught the eye of two other people. One looked to be a young girl, while it was hard to take notice of her appearance in the dark, he noticed her eyes were emerald green. That gave him the assumption that she was not from Thracia. The other was a man, and he could not recognize exactly what or who he was. 

“You’re awake now,” The girl’s voice whispered, “I was worried you were dead…” 

“I’m fine,” Leif said softly, grunting at the sudden pain in his right arm, “But if I may ask, who are you?” 

“I’m Karin,” She simply replied, "I'm a pegasus knight from Silesse!"

“Ah, that explains a lot, Karin is an odd name for a Thracian.” 

Before Karin could respond, the man chimed in, “So what’re you in for, kid?” 

Leif sighed in annoyance, “...And you are?”

“Fergus the sellsword, at yer service,” That explained a lot, no wonder Leif could not recognize what he was, “I’m only in because I saw a bunch of soldiers causing trouble fer a young lass, so I decided to step in and stop them. But I got arrested for the effort, terrible story if I’m honest.” 

Karin punched Fergus in the arm, “Oh please, you didn’t just try to _stop_ them, you beat one of 'em half to death! If anything, that’s the terrible story there!” 

“Wait just a damn minute, _you_ were the one who started it!” Fergus quipped, then punched her back. 

“Ow!” She winced at the pain before she continued, "But they arrested me 'cause they thought I helped you nearly kill that guy! This ain’t my fault, it’s yours. So what are you gonna do about it?!” 

“I don’t even care anymore, you know what? I'll take a nap!” He proceeded to yawn, then leaned his head against one of the cell walls, “Ya gotta learn the good from the bad, juuust wake me up when things get more interesting.” 

Karin grunted, before turning to Leif, “The nerve of that guy, sorry about that, might I ask who you are?” 

"Oh, I'm Leif, Prince of Leonster, or at least was until Leonster was taken over,” He began, before changing the subject, “But that’s not important right now, I’d like to know how someone so far up north came to Thracia.” 

"Well, I was informed by a fellow pegasus knight, Lady Fee, that her brother was missing. I've been looking all over Jugdral but I still can't find him."

“Why exactly did the Prince leave in the first place?” 

“That's a long story, The Queen, Lady Erinys, suffered an illness, and the only one who was intelligent enough to know a cure was her husband, Father Claud. But he died in Belhalla fifteen years ago… The Prince left to go find the holy staff of Valkyria, though he didn't have any details on where to find it. So he set off to find information, I assume he’s somewhere here in Thracia, but he could be anywhere in Jugdral!" 

“I heard that Silesse had been overthrown by the Empire. How are the rest of the Silessian royal family still alive?” 

"Well, the thing is… The King left Silesse long ago and married a woman from Friege, so the only person who could rule was Queen Erinys, even if that meant leaving Edda with no ruler." She huffed a breath, then continued, “Lady Fee, who is the only other person who could rule Silesse, is sadly too young to take the throne. And the true Prince is nowhere to be found. I came here to tell Ced that the Queen had died, but now I’m locked in here because of this asshole.” 

Fergus opened an eye and then threw a rock towards Karin, "I heard that!" He scoffed.

"Why do you always have to hurt me!" Karin yelled at him.

"Hey guys calm down, you are going to alert the guards!" Leif remarked, trying to stop them.

Karin ignored Leif and instead began to shout at Fergus, “And honestly? How can you sleep at a time like this? You are the most boorish, insensitive-” 

She was cut off by the voice of a nearby guard, “Hey! Keep it down, you idiots!” 

Fergus chuckled, “Hahaha! See? Even the Empire agrees with me!”

To that response, Karin scoffed, turned her head away, and faced the wall. 

"You look upset, Prince. Might as well speak yer mind, eh? Not that it could do any harm." Fergus said to Leif. 

"Hmm you are right, maybe you two could help me."

Just then, Leif heard weapons clashing, it was coming from the outside, he ran to the locked door and pressed his ear against it, trying to hear what was going on. As the clashing went on, Leif turned Fergus and Karin, and asked, “Do you two hear that?” 

"Do you think we are deaf? Of course, we heard that!" Karin said.

"Everything’s gettin’ reaaaal lively all of a sudden.” Fergus lightly pushed Leif out of the way and went to see by himself, through the small window, then huffed in frustration, “Ah, crud, I can barely see anythin’.” 

Leif - who had stumbled to the floor - got up and brushed himself off. He heard the clashing of weapons stop, he blinked for a second, then heard the sound of a lockpick from the next room over. ‘ _Are people trying to rescue us?’_ He thought.

"It looks like they've come to rescue us," Fergus said as he looked away from the window. Karin stood. walked over to Fergus and looked through the window, then nodded. 

Leif heard the sound of running footsteps, then, swiftly the door opened, Leif expected to see Eyvel. But instead, he saw a young girl.

"Hi!" the girl whispered, “The name’s Lara, but no time to chat. We need to get out of here.” 

"Thanks! Karin said as she dashed out of the cell, "Wait, how am I supposed to go out there without any weapons?" 

“Not a problem,” Lara said, as she gave Karin a simple iron sword, “I have some weapons on hand, the others do too.” 

"Wait... Others? Leif asked. Lara nodded in response before Fergus nudged him.

“Save those questions for later, Prince. We gotta get far far away from here!” Fergus said, then pointed forward, “That staircase over there leads outta here. You go on ahead- I'll give them soldiers what-for if they even try to follow.” 

“But,” Leif stuttered, “But I want to secure everyone else’s safety, what would happen if you do not end up escaping?”

“Mm, I expect I'll get caught an' thrown in here again- or worse, die.” He replied bluntly. 

Leif violently shook his head, “Hell no! I’m going to have everyone else escape first, I cannot let anyone die!” 

“I suppose I can keep you company for a time if you need someone to hold yer hand that bad,” Fergus then laughed, and put his hand on Leif’s shoulder, “Aw, who am I kiddin'? After hearing your story, I'm invested!” 

"Awww, I knew you weren't that bad!" Karin teased. 

“Hah, fallen for me already, are you?” 

Karin scoffed, and turned her head away, “Oh please, if you _really_ think that, you must be still half-asleep, grandpa!” 

"Oh, by the way,” Fergus said to Leif, pointing at Lara and two others, “Those over there are known as the Magi. Their leader is a fella by the name of Ced. The same name as the prince you’re after, right?" 

Karin’s eyes widened, then she nodded, “Yes, that has to be him! But Prince Leif is the only one we need to worry about right now. Also, that coward Raydrik is going around using women as hostages! That's unforgivable!! Any plan that gives me the chance to punch him in the face is fine by me."

"Ah, well, that's two kids I gotta look out for now…"

* * *

As they made their way toward the exit, they saw a small group of people fighting the guards. But some of them looked different, a thief and three brigands. Leif approached them, it did not take him long to recognize the thief, "W-wait, Lithis?" 

Lithis jumped when Leif said that, he turned around, and with slight panic, he replied, “Heyyy, Leif, I finally f-found you! I-I’m glad you’re s-safe.” 

Leif cocked his head slightly, “Wait, find me?” he asked, “You mean you _allowed_ yourself to get captured for my own sake?” 

Lithis nodded, “Y-yep!! That's right! After all, a thief would never allow himself to be captured without meaning to escape. I was just waiting for the perfect time to break out and find you, I knew you’d be somewhere!" 

“Lithis...you…” Leif paused for a moment, then smiled, relieved, “I finally see that I have judged you poorly, I thought you were no more than just a petty thief going after young girls. But now I know you're a very very loyal and reliable comrade. I thank you, Lithis.” 

"No problem, Princey! Now, should we leave this place? Please?" 

"Sure! That works for me! Just stay behind me and you'll be unharmed, I promise!” 

"Thanks, prince! Oh also, I found this sword, I think you might recognize it."

"Oh! This is my Light Brand! Thank you Lithis, this is the only memory I have from my mother, I would be hurt if I lost it!”

“Aaaah don’t get all sappy around me, here, just take it!” 

Leif took the sword and stabbed one of the soldiers that were close to them. Lithis went and unlocked the northern cell door. Villagers were inside the cell, shivering violently, “You are free now, go and escape through the door to the left!” Leif exclaimed. The villagers obeyed and ran as fast as they could. 

Machyua helped escort the villagers and made sure no soldiers captured them. When they safely made it out, she turned to Leif, “Nice to meet you, Prince Leif,” 

Leif stumbled, then asked, “How do you know I am a prince?” 

"Oh, Lithis, he told me he was looking for you and I figured." She shrugged slightly, eyes looking around to make sure more soldiers weren't coming after them, then said, “No time to talk though! We must hurry and save everyone though, or else we’re going to get outnumbered.” 

Leif nodded, then ran towards the north exit, Lara grabbed her lockpick and proceeded to unlock the door. "We made it out safe!" She exclaimed, but her happiness was quickly turned to shock. The door opened and showed a large number of armor knights and mages in the room.

"This is bad…" Karin panicked, gripping her iron sword tightly. 

"We are making it out safe. All of us!" Leif exclaimed. Then they went in.

  
  



	2. From The Old World’s Demise (See An Empire Rise)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Run for their lives. Legends arise

They were outnumbered, Leif started to panic. Was this the end? He was determined to save everyone and escape safely, but it seemed impossible now. 

"Hey Prince, we made it this far. Was all that 'I'll make sure everyone escapes alive' speech a lie?" Fergus said, patting Leif's back. 

Leif did not have time to look at Fergus. Shaking his head, he replied, “No...I meant what I said.” 

"Then go in there and figure out a way to make it through. We're together in this."

Leif nodded as he tried to figure out a way to escape to the stairs; Machyua and Brighton were holding off the armor knights. Lithis and Lara stayed behind while Karin defended them from the mages.

"Hey, Princey, remember those kids we saved? Well, one of those kids told me about his brother, Dalsin. It looks like that's the commander of this group. We could maybe convince him to stop. What do you say?" Lithis said.

"Oh! That sounds good. But how will we get to him?"

"Well, you know, my job consists of sneaking around and stuff. So maybe I could sneak through the soldiers."

"Are you sure you will be okay?" 

“Of course, I’ll be okay. I’ve been doing this for so long now.” 

"Well, I trust you, Lithis. Please come back safe!" Lithis nodded then went off to one of the armor knights. Quickly losing sight of him, Leif worried something terrible would happen, but he took Lithis’s word for it and continued to attack the remaining soldiers. 

“Leif!” Leif looked up and saw someone calling from atop the stairs; it was Karin, “A path has been cleared. We need to make a run for it!” 

Once seeing Karin, he said to everyone, “Everyone! Head to the exit while you still can!” 

Leif ran towards the door and kept guard to make sure no guards stopped them as everyone quickly ran towards the exit. The only one left to escape was Lithis, who was currently trying to fend off the mages threatening to attack Dalsin, who had already made it out. 

“Lithis! come on!” Leif said, getting overwhelmed by the now tremendous amounts of guards heading toward them. “What are you waiting for? Everyone has left except for you!” 

Lithis turned his head to Leif, “I’m heading there! I just need to secure my- I mean our escape.” 

“The reinforcements are not going to stop, not anytime soon. Please, I need everyone to escape!” 

“I am not goin’ anywhere. You go ahead n’ escape alright, Princey?” 

"Agh!" Leif quickly ran to Lithis, grabbed his arm, and ran out of the prison as swiftly as possible. He managed to avoid some hits, but it was only before long that he would get hurt, and with no healers. 

He made it a good few yards away from the dungeon before he took sight of everyone else fighting off even more enemies. This time with mages, ‘ _ Great _ .’ Leif muttered aloud. Before he stopped running to catch his breath, then dropped Lithis. 

"Don't be too reckless! You could've gotten killed with that many enemies!" Leif shouted at Lithis.

"I'm sorry Princey, I just got a bit carried away," Lithis said as he quickly stood up from the ground.

"Good, y’ two made it out safely,” Fergus said, turning to the two boys.

“You... could say that,” Leif replied before feeling a sharp pain in his right arm again, “Just...some minor casualties with Lithis.” 

“Oh! Hey Prince Leif, are you alright?" Karin panicked upon seeing his state. 

"Just a little wound, it shouldn't be too bad. Anyways, what is this place?"

“I have no idea. The only thing I know is that there’s still more fighting ahead of us.”

“We are supposed to rendezvous with Sir Ced here,” Brighton said, finishing off the last of the mages.

“Oh! Ced! I’ve been searching for him! I can’t wait to punch him in the face!” Karin remarked.

Suddenly, the door in front of them opened, who appeared in front of them was a little boy, a mage. Leif gasped when he saw him. Could _ it be? _

“Lord Leif! Is that you?” The mage exclaimed, his eyes lit up. 

“Asvel!?”

“Leif!! Ced was right! Finally, after all these years!” Asvel cried.

“What are you doing here? I thought you were still in Tahra!?”

“I went after you as soon as you left Tahra. But sadly, I lost track of you, and I’ve been here in Manster for half a year now.” 

“As soon as I left!? So you’ve been searching for me for three years…?” Leif questioned. 

“Yes. Don’t you remember our promise? We vowed to reclaim Thracia together. But... you left me... and went off on your own, Lord Leif. How could you do that?” Asvel said. Leif could see the tears welling up in his eyes. 

“I’m sorry, Asvel, but I had to. I had no other choice. Tahra was surrounded by Imperial troops, and I was sure I was going to die. I never even thought I would make it out of there alive… I didn’t want to put you in danger…” 

“We swore to each other that we would live and die together, Lord Leif… Was that an empty vow?” A few tears dripped down his face. 

Leif looked down at the floor, “Asvel I…”

Asvel continued, “I...I still remember it. And-and I’ve chosen to aid you as much as I can.” He extended his hand to Leif, “Lord Leif, let’s reclaim Thracia, together. Like we promised. I’m willing to go through anything for that cause! If you’re willing.” 

Leif nodded, “Yes, I’m sorry I left you...To make it up for it, I’ll let you come with me.”

“Lord Leif, it is a pleasure to meet you!” Ced greeted. 

“Ah, yes, hello, Ced,” Leif said.

Karin ran swiftly to Ced, “Ced, it’s you! I’ve finally found you!” 

“Hm? Karin, what are you doing here? You left Silesse?” 

“Yes! To look for you.” Karin replied. 

“To look for me? Did my sister send you? Or was it my mother?”

“...That’s the thing I need to tell you something important...Erinys….Erinys is dead…” Karin stated, tears in her eyes. 

Ced dropped his tome, he was shaking, “I…So…mother died...no...I...I was too late. The staff...I have not found the staff…” 

“Ced…”

“How is Fee? Is she doing alright?...”

“Lady Fee is waiting for you in Silesse. Whenever she is in public, she tries to hold back her tears...but when she’s alone...she cries. She truly is hurt by this. You are so cruel to leave her like that.” 

“I had to, Karin. I needed to save Mother...by reviving Father…but it seems I was too late.” 

“Then  _ what _ are you doing in Manster!?” 

“I was on my way to Miletos...But after seeing children being sacrificed and people - now known as the Magi - trying to save them... I... got sidetracked.” 

“I see...forgive me for being too harsh.”

“I need to find the staff even so...even if Mother is dead. I must find it.” 

“Please, Ced, allow me to go with you…”

“Karin, I, I appreciate that, but I can’t fight with you around. I want you to go back to Silesse. Fee needs you.” 

“She will be okay. She’s hoping to find the true prince of Silesse.” Karin ensured. 

“I trust you, Karin, but before we leave, you must help Lord Leif take Raydrik down and retake Leonster, I too, have my own duty to stop the numerous childhunts.” 

“Have Leif take care of the childhunts! Let me go with you to find your father’s staff!”

“Lord Leif needs your help. We’ll reunite at Leonster once it’s free.” 

“I...Ced...I.” 

“Take this. I’ll give you this as a symbol of our promise.” Ced took out what looked to be a piece of paper

Karin made a face, “What is this, a rag?”

“A rag? Karin, this is a national treasure of Silesse.” Ced said, slightly annoyed, “It’s an old scroll left by the Crusader Sety, and it has magical powers. I’m supposed to give it to my lover, but I’ll give it to you. As a promise that I’ll come back for you soon.” 

Karin blushed, “I-I can’t accept an item so valuable!” 

“I’m sorry about my mother, and I’m thankful that you took care of Fee while I was gone, Karin.” 

“I’ll hold onto this, for now, thinking of you, until we reunite.” Karin smiled. 

“Take care, Karin,” Ced said before running off to fend off the reinforcements.

Leif stood there; he didn’t even get the chance to greet him back. He then looked at Asvel.

“Well, that’s Ced; he taught me how to use magic, and he has been my mentor for over a year now. He must’ve been in a hurry to have just left us like that.” Asvel said.

“I see. Well, then we should get out of this place!” Leif exclaimed.

They advanced through the dark dungeon, there weren’t many enemies left since Ced and Asvel took care of them beforehand, so they relatively quickly rushed to the exit.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The next chapter is Eyvel time hahahahahahahahahahahahaha

**Author's Note:**

> Cliffhanger time tm. Asvel is next chapter so yay a


End file.
